Stand
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Lindsaycentric with M&M's thrown in throught the whole thing for good measure. Songfic on the song by Rascal Flatts, aka one of the best country music groups ever! I OWN NOTHING! Read & Review! Oneshot. SPOILERS FOR SNOW DAY!


**Hey again people, this is my second update of the day! BE HAPPY!**

**The song is by Rascal Flatts, and this is totally a Lindsay-centric fic, with DL in there for good measure.**

**PLEASE check out my other stories too! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of this. Rascal Flatt's owns the song _Stand_ and it's lyrics, and the great people at CBS owns CSI: NY.**

**ENJOY!**

_**STAND**_

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright_

Lindsay Monroe was used to the small town. Period, end of sentence. According to her mother, and every other mother in Bozeman, women were supposed to settle down, get married, have kids and become the perfect soccer mom. And, personally, that's what Lindsay saw for herself, and that's what she had planned on doing with the rest of her life.

Until, that is, when she turned 16 (A/N: Guessing here, not sure on actual age) and the incident at the diner. Ever since that, all she had ever wanted to do was be a CSI and catch killers, hoping that possibly this could help her get over the guilt of being the lone survivor.

And that, much to her mother's dismay, is what led her to New York City.

_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break, cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand_

However, the big city wasn't exactly what Lindsay thought it would be. Her first day there she really wanted to impress her new boss Mac Taylor, but an Italain, New York accented jackass took care of that. Danny Messer told her to call Mac 'Sir' on her first day, very well knowing that he hated the title. Lindsay was also quickly given the nickname 'Montana' by the same jackass. It was times like those where she was very happy her best friend had taught her how to swear in French. It was only later that she learned that Danny just didn't like the fact that she was replacing his best friend.

Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

But as time went on, Lindsay slowly seemed to grow on Danny, and vice-versa. Montana didn't seem to be a name meant to annoy her, but to lightly tease her. She shocked him with her knowledge of football, which caused him to spout that he might ask her to marry him and had yet to tell him that she thought he was stupid liking the Mets, and should rather like the Yankees. The bug feast had been in there too, along with going to Cozy's to see Mac play, each time showing a little more of herself.  
She never would have thought that she was falling for Danny until Sid had pointed out Danny called her Montana because he had a crush on her._  
_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand_

Then she went undercover, and all barriers broke down. Danny had told her he didn't want her to go in there, warning her it wouldn't be safe and it wasn't there job, but she knew she had to do it. She could still remember the look on his face when she left, and then again when he found her after she had set the flash gernade off. And the hug was nice too.

But everything went south on that fateful night. Two things happened, Danny had asked her out, which she had gladly excepted, but then she got the call from the Bozeman DA, telling her that they had found her friends' killer. Lindsay ended up staying home that night. She wanted to stay home the next day too, but she knew she had to face him. After an extremely awkward confrontation and Danny confessing his true feelings, she couldn't tell him the truth about what had happened nearly a decade before, and just rubbed him off with the 'it's not you it's me' excuse. They had seemed very strained since that point on.

Finally, when she couldn't put it off any longer, Lindsay went and told Stella and Mac that she had to go back. After realizing she couldn't say good-bye to Danny, she left him a card, much to the disliking of Hawkes, Flack, and Adam, but it was something she had to do.

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place_

Lindsay was sitting on the stand at the trial, slowly starting to loose a bit of her judgement, doubting herself in everything she said, something she didn't do often. She wished she could go back to New York City, to the team, to home. To Danny.

Suddenly, the door in the back of the courtroom opened, and Lindsay looked up to see who else had come to see her...

_Danny?_ She couldn't believe it; he was there, in Montana. To see her.

Lindsay looked into his eyes, and could tell he hadn't slept in at least a week. Because of her.

And with that, Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe got through her testimony as quick as she could, to see the man who really cared.

_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break, cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand_

"No way you're going to make this shot too, Montana." Danny said confidently. The whole night the two had been shooting whiskey and playing pool, and Lindsay knew this was exactly where she wanted to be. Not in Montana, but in New York, with Danny.

"A Benjamin says I do." Lindsay replied and shot the ball. Danny watched in awe as it sailed smoothly into the pocket.

Lindsay gave him a smile. "You owe me a hundred bucks." She knew now that she was able to stand on her own to feet, but she would much rather have Danny there. And judging by the look on his face right then, he would really like to be there for her too.

**So there you go! Please review! I LOVE reviews and the reviewers!!**


End file.
